Nowadays, full-screen mobile phones are increasingly favored by people. How to improve a screen-to-body ratio of a display panel has become a popular research of the display panel. In order to maximize the screen-to-body ratio, the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel can be increased from two aspects: one is a reduced border, and the other is a special-shaped design, that is, the display area adopts a special design (non-rectangular) with a notch.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which show schematic structural diagrams of two special-shaped display panels in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 1 includes a display area 11, a hole 12, a non-display area 13, a pair of gate lines 15 and 16, and a pair of data lines 17 and 18. The display area 11 adopts a special-shaped (non-rectangular) design for providing a setting of the hole 12, where the hole 12 is a reserved area for devices such as a camera, and the gate lines 15 and 16 and the data line 17 and 18, etc. are required to be distributed around this area. Also, pixels cannot be provided properly in an area (i.e., the non-display area 13) where the gate lines 15 and 16 and the data line 17 and 18 are provided around the hole 12. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 2, a display panel 2 includes a display area 21, a hole 22, a non-display area 23, and a pair of gate lines 25 and 26, where pixels cannot be provided properly in the non-display area 23.
Therefore, the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel is influenced by size of the hole, and is also influenced by size of a space occupied by the display area. Therefore, for the special-shaped display panel, reducing the space occupied by signal lines (i.e., the non-display area) is one of directions for increasing the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a display panel to solve the technical problems in the prior art.